Finding Love
by xxCZTwilighterxx
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella desides to leave Forks.Where will she decide to go? Will she find her true love, her one mate?Read here to learn... Sorry for the bad summary...:/
1. Chapters 1, 2

**Finding Love**

**A/N: It's the first time I write a story, so please don't be too harsh with me…!Of course I'd like you to review my story cause that would help me right better...Also review, especially in these first two chapters, to tell me if you like the story and you want me to continue… **

**Thank you all so much! Happy reading! ****J**

**Disclaimer: Me: I *sobs* don't own *sobs* Twilight! (Although I wish I owned Jasper and Alec!)**

** Jasper: Oh come on Christine!*Comforts me* It's gonna be ok!**

** Me: Thanks Jasper! ****J*****hugs him***

Chapter 1-Prologue

_He was gone…_

He left and he took with him people I considered as a second family. But I would try to stay strong, mostly for Charlie, and don't break. I would continue my life, but no, I wouldn't let anyone else make choices for me.

I already knew where I would go. I needed of course to make the decision quickly. I was sure that Alison would have a vision of me going and they'd probably come back to force me stay where I was. Probably, they'd go back, where they were and I don't think I could handle this.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, thinking where I should go. The only thing I knew for sure was that I **needed **to go from Forks. Too many memories…But I'd never forget about vampires. I wouldn't do as he told me to. At that moment something flashed in my head, a memory…

**_Flashback_**

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed." He said and then disappeared._

**_End of Flashback_**

So, please tell me now how it is even possible that I could forget about him or their big secret. I knew, I was sure that he existed. The pain in my chest, the hole there, proved that.

I went downstairs to have breakfast. Charlie wasn't there. _Thank God! _I said to myself. I didn't want to speak to him right now. Of course I knew I'd have to do it at the end of the day and at school.

_Oh my God! School! _I completely forgot. I was lost in my own thoughts, in my world, _again._

School would be harder, even than Charlie. I'm sure Jessica would want to know every single detail about what happened the past few days and of course everything that includes the Cullens.

I looked down, at my watch, and saw what time it was. If I didn't run now, I was going to be late for school. _Like I'm willing to go! _I thought.

I ran outside and got into my car. I started the car and started my way to school.

**A/N: Sorry, if it is a bit small (that's why I put 2 chapters)!**

**I tried to do my best. If I don't take good reviews I guess I am not going to continue it…**

**So please review! I'm also sorry if my English are bad!**

**Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Me: Hello, readers! Here I am to give you another chapter and I hope you will like it!**

**Let me tell you another thing. I want to introduce you my friend here, Angie! Angie, say hello!**

**Angie: Hello, hello dear ones! ****J**

**Me: Good. She will be with us during this book. So happy reading! :D**

**Angie: Did you forget something?*looks at me***

**Me: Um…I don't think so…Oh! ... How did I forget? Of course I don't own Twilight, although I like to play with the characters of it!**

**Angie: Good-good…**

**Happy Reading and R&R! :) **

Chapter 3

When I reached school, I went to park my car. I got off the car and started walking to the door, when suddenly someone stopped me. Mike. _Ugh!_

"Hi, Bella!" he said.

"Hey, Mike", "How are you doing?" I said and I wondered if I sounded a bit unwilling to speak to him. I tried to seem happier.

"Ugh…good-good…", "You see I wanted to ask you something". _Here it comes…_I thought.

"What is it Mike?" I asked him.

"Um…you know the Cullens left…right?"_ Of course he would ask about this…_

"Yes, Mike. How couldn't I know? Edward was my boyfriend".

"Was!?" he asked confused and a bit enthusiastic I must add. _Why did I continue to speak?_

"Yes, Mike." "We broke up a few days ago." I said. I tried to hide the pain in my voice.

"So… you are free now, right?" he said with his head down. I'm sure, that if I was a vampire I would be able to understand the blush in his cheeks. Well, I can only guess. I'm not a vampire.

I stopped these thoughts and answered him. "Look, Mike." "I don't wanna get it there right now…" I said. _Of course he would get it there. How couldn't he?_

"Oh…ok then…" "I guess I'll see you at class then."

"Yeah… sure Mike. Bye!" I said.

After some classes, I headed to Trig. Through all the way, I was thinking about what to say to Jessica. Once I got to class I hesitated out from the door. _Come on Bella…Get in!_

I thought to myself.

"Uh…Will you get in?" someone said from behind me, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah…sure" I said and got inside.

"Bella!" said Jessica when I got in and jumped up to me. I almost lost my balance but I caught the edge of the bench beside me.

"How are you?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine…Why are you asking?" I said trying to make my voice sound confused, although I already knew what she was going to ask me.

"Um…I thought that the Cullens left."

"Yeah…They left." I said.

"And you're ok with that?"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Um… nothing. So… you broke up with Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah…I broke up with Edward."

She was going to ask me something else, but _Thank God, _the teacher entered the classroom and told us to sit down.

After the school ended I headed to my car. I got in, started the engine and made my way to house.

Once I was there, I opened the door and went to the kitchen. I had to prepare lunch, because Charlie would be here soon.

When the steak with potatoes was ready, Charlie entered the house.

"Mmm…smells good, Bells."

"I hope it tastes good, too." I said with a smile in my face.

"Are you so happy about something?" he asked looking at me.

"Nope…I guess it's because another school year ends." I said.

He didn't say anything but nobbed.

"Go get ready, while I am preparing the table." I said to him.

"Okay."

When he was done, he came to the kitchen and sat at the chair and started eating.

"Well Bella, it seems to taste as good as it smells." He said with a smile in his face.

"Thanks Dad."

"Um…You seem to take it easy about all the break up thing…you know." he said while looking at me.

"Um…yeah. I am better." I said.

With this answer he didn't ask anything else. _Wow! _I thought. _I thought it would be more difficult with Charlie. Well, seems like Jessica is the winner. _She made me feel the most uncomfortable compared with the others. _Let's not talk about Lauren…Oh, whatever!_

When I finished I got up, I headed to the sink and put in my plate with Charlie's and washed them. Charlie was already in the living room, watching TV.

I went to the living room too and sat down. I was watching a game in TV with Charlie for about half hour, when I got up feeling really tired. I said goodnight to Charlie and headed upstairs. I put on my pajamas and lied in bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

I dreamt about the Volturi that night. A weird dream about me being a vampire and a guard of the Volturi.

**A/N: Me: So, this was another chapter. I hope you liked it!**

** Angie: And don't forget to review!**

** Together: We'll see you soon! Bye! ****J**


	3. Chapter 4

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Me: Hello, my lovely readers! I want to thank followers and reviewers, because you make me really happy! Also, I want to explain something. I got a review from a guest and as I understand he/she was confused about the part that says Bella knows where she will go –or the prologue (chapter 1). That was a part from this chapter…something like Stephanie did at the beginning of her book where she had a part from the end. I really hope I understand correct and answered correct.**

**And I also saw a mistake at chapter 1. I wrote Alison, instead of Alice. Forgive me!**

**Angie: Why are you bubbling so much?*looks at me confused and annoyed***

**Me: Read and you will understand, my friend. :) So…Hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Angie: Don't forget to R! Happy reading! :***

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, confused and a bit terrified from the dream I have seen the previous night.

I saw the Volturi. But that's not the terrifying part. At my dream I was a vampire and I was a member of the Volturi guard, wearing those red coats they are wearing.

I cleared my head from those thoughts, but another thought came… I kind of liked myself in my dream. I seemed to be powerful and strong, instead of how I am now, weak and clumsy.

I knew where I would go. I needed of course to make the decision quickly. I was sure that Alice would have a vision of me going and they'd probably come back to force me stay where I was. Probably, they'd go back, where they were and I don't think I could handle this.

I was going to Voltera, to visit the Volturi and ask them to change me. But, I wasn't so sure if they would accept me. At least I could try.

I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. When I was done, I took my bag and went downstairs.

Charlie was there this time, getting ready for work.

"Good Morning, Dad." I said.

"Good Morning, Bells." He said smiling to me. I smiled back.

"Did you eat something for breakfast?" I asked him while I was preparing corn-flakes for me.

"Yeah…I made a toast." He said.

"Did _you _make a toast?" "Oh…Dad, I'm kind of scared right now" I teased him, laughing.

"Don't make fun of me, Bells." "How did you think I survived when you weren't here?"

"Mmm…I don't know…with pizza?" I asked him laughing, while I was eating.

"Really funny, Bells." "I have to go to the station now. See ya."

"Bye Dad."

Once I was done from breakfast, I got up and washed the plates. I, then, got out from the house, locked and went in my car. When the car started, I headed to school.

After ten minutes, I was at school. I got out and went inside the building.

The whole day at school, was a blur. The most part, cause I was thinking how to go to Italy.

Because, I needed some sort of a plan to go there.

First, I had to wait till school ended. I would use the summer vacations as an excuse. I was eighteen, so I could go on my own. Of course I didn't know what I would to after, and if, I was turned into a vampire.

And secondly, and most important, I had to think about Alice. I bet she would have a vision of m, by now. The thing was…_Would she tell the Cullens? And if she did, what would they do?_

I didn't even understand how the school passed so fast. Lost in my thoughts as I was, I didn't understand a thing.

With those thoughts, I finally reached the house I parked the car and got out.

When I got into the house, I quickly went upstairs to leave my bag and change. I thought it would be good if I took a look at the airport tickets so I opened the computer and waited.

I was thinking not to cook lunch, but order some pizza. While I was waiting for the pizza, and looking to my computer, Charlie got into the house.

I went downstairs to greet him. He was taking off his boots, when he saw me.

"Hey, Bells." "How was school?" he asked.

"Fine." "Um…Dad, I didn't prepare lunch but I ordered some pizza." "Just to let you know…" I said.

"It's ok Bells."

"I will go upstairs to do my homework, cause I have some exercises to do." "Ok?"

"Yeah…sure" he said and headed to the living room, waiting for the pizza to arrive.

I went upstairs, to quickly change and sat in front of my computer. I opened a site to search for tickets and the dates.

I found a quite cheap airline, that I could afford and I looked at the dates. There was after the school ended. I could settle it later.

When I was done with my homework, I went downstairs and grabbed a slice of pizza. I went to the living room and sat while opening the TV.

I, then, wondered where Charlie was. I didn't even finish the thought, when I heard a noise from outside.

I went at the door and opened it. There was Charlie, sitting down, holding his foot.

_Oh, God! _I thought.

**A/N: Me: Please don't forget to review and follow!**

** Angie: Come back to find what happened! ;)**

** Together: Love ya, Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Me: Noc, noc…**

**Angie: Who's there?**

**Me: Me. I'll kill you. :) Hahaha**

**Me: Hey! **

**Angie: Hello! Don't give match attention to her and don't listen to her right now. I have to calm her down.**

**…..*after a while*…..**

**Me: Hello readers! I hope you're ok and don't forget to review!**

**Angie: And?**

**Me: Of course, I don't own Twilight… (I only own from this chapter .) :) Here, I said it… Are you happy now?**

**Angie: Yeah :) **

**Happy reading! ;)**

Chapter 5

I went at the door and opened it. There was Charlie, sitting down, holding his foot.

_Oh, God! _I thought.

"Dad, what I happened?" I said to him while I was helping him stand up.

"I went outside to collect the mail" he said standing up.

"So you decided to fall?" I said checking at him. Well, he looked ok, except that he couldn't stand on his own easy.

"No, Bells. I just slipped at the stairs and fell."

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him looking at him once more. "Do you won't me to take you to the hospital?" "To have a doctor check on you." I suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow, Bells." "I think rest and some ice could help right now."

"Can you help me get to the kitchen?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course Dad." I helped him and together we got inside. I told him to sit in a chair while I was getting some ice off the fridge. I gave it to him and he put it on his ankle. It didn't seem to be very serious. However, I would take him to the hospital tomorrow.

Carlisle isn't there though. It would be better if **he** checked on Charlie. But He left. They all left. I snapped away from those thoughts, not wanting to bring the pain on the surface.

After I was sure that Charlie was comfortable on his bed, I went to the bathroom and had a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Under the warmth of the hot water I really relaxed and cleared my head from every thought.

The only thing I was thinking was how to put on my pajamas and how to find the way to my bed.

It was a quiet night, without dreams.

I woke up the next morning, wondering what day and what time it was. I turned in my bed to face my commode, and searched, blindly, for my phone. When I found it I opened it. _Ugh_…It was Saturday, and apparently early, as it was six in the morning.

I got up and decided to have a shower, before I clean a bit my room. I had to deal with a complete mess, in here.

When I was finished with the shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. As I saw Charlie wasn't awaken yet, so I decided that, after I finished dressing and cleaning up, I would go downstairs and make some eggs with bacon for both of us.

After I was dressed and dry, I made my bed and afterI had my booksin a row, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

It was already half past eight when I heard Charlie coming to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Dad." I greeted him.

"'Morning, Bells."

"I made eggs and bacon" "Do you want some?" I asked him.

"Yes, sure" he asked while sitting down.

I placed the eggs in his plate, and then the rest in mine. I sat down too, and we silently ate our breakfast.

"Um… Dad, I will drive you to the hospital today." I said looking at him for his reaction.

"You know I don't fully agree with you, Bells." "I will only do it for you."

"I don't like to be taken care of, as much as you don't like too." he stated.

"Ok…but we will still go."

"Ok." he said standing up from his seat and walking, if this could be described his walking right now, and went to sit at the couch.

_After 2 hours_

I went to stand at the end of the stairs, in 1st floor, and shouted to Charlie.

"Dad, are ready?" "We don't want to be late at our appointment."

"Yeah…Bells. I'm coming." He said and with that he went down the stairs, holding from the wall for more safety.

After thirty minutes, we were at the hospital parking. We got out of the car and walked to the doors. After I signed something.

" will be here soon. Just sit there." the assistant said, we walked to the seats and waited for the doctor.

After a couple of minutes showed up and told us to follow him in his office. He checked Dad and, as it seemed, it wasn't so important but he would have to rest it for about a week. And because I' m the only person living with him, I would have to, kind of, take care of him.

So, I would have to leave the visit in Italy for about a week. _Only a week _to become a vampire, at least I hope so.

But it's good, because I haven't even told Charlie. As soon as we went back home I would have to tell him.

**A/N: Me: Sooo, this was another chapter.**

**Angie: Yeah…the next chapter will be updated when we get at least 2 reviews.**

**Me: So, please review.**

**Angie: Have a nice day. :)**


	5. Chapter 6

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Me: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wouldn't have written it, if there wasn't my friend here… :)**

**Angie: Yeah…well I wouldn't have written it if you weren't there to remind me that this isn't The Vampire Diaries but Twilight…: D**

**Me: Yes, I guess I was useful at something. So happy reading!**

**Angie: And don't forget to review! ;)**

Chapter 6

Today is gonna be a good day. I'm going to enjoy this day no matter what is going to happen. I have to forget everything about Edward, completely. I also have to focus to what I want…To go to Voltera and become a vampire. I can't wait for that. I know it's weird to wanting to kill myself but I want that so much, despite the fact that I don't know why.

I'm not afraid of what is going to happen in the future, and it doesn't really matter to me. But the first thing I have to do is talk to Charlie. It's a really good opportunity to talk to him right now, that we're staying home every day. I'm planning to do it right now.

While I'm making a sandwich for Charlie I'm thing what exactly I am going to tell him. Maybe "I need some space…live my life alone for a while and clear things up." Or "I need to think what I want to do in the future." I really don't know. I guess I will decide at the moment…

I am taking the dishes and headed to the living room. I see Charlie lying in the sofa.

"Oh…you made me a sandwich." "What a surprise. Thank you anyways." he said smiling at me.

"It's nothing Dad." "Do you want a painkiller or something?" I asked him while checking for his reactions.

"No, no…I'm fine" "But you aren't Bells. What's happening to you Bells?" he said looking at me.

"Is that about Edward?" "I know this may be diff…" I interrupted him.

"No, Dad. It's not about Edward. It's about me."

"And what is so serious?" "I can see that you are not good lately." Great. I can't even hide my feeling from my Dad. It's so annoying to be an open book.

"It's not that bad." "I'm really fine." "I'm just a little bit confused…not with Edward but me."

"I just need some time to find out what I'm going to do in the future…"

"I am also thinking of going on a trip. Maybe Italy."

"Sounds good… If that is your choice Bells…" "The only thing I want is for you to be happy and I think it may do good to you…breath fresh air." he said smiling at me.

I smiled at him a little and I was really happy that he didn't want me to stay home with him. What a good Dad I had. I didn't deserve him.

"Dad, I want you to know that it would be really good for me." "And you are the best Dad in the world" I said while I was hugging him.

"I know that…and you don't have to remind me." You also are the best daughter in the world."

"Only if you say that." I didn't believe that I was a do good daughter. I said so many bad words to him when I was leaving, that hurt him so much. And now he was saying that I was the best daughter. I don't know. On the one hand I love him and I want to see him a bit in a while, but on the other hand I want to live my life like **I** want to and I want to become what I feel. I really need that. After that dream I keep thinking of me being a vampire and enjoying that.

Suddenly, Charlie interrupted me from my train of thoughts.

"Bells?" "Are you still there Bells?"

"What?" "Yeah, of course I'm still here."

"Want some sandwich?" he said pointing his plate.

"No, I'm fine." "I already ate something."

"Okay Bells." "If you are ok, I am too." he said smiling.

"Now I have to go upstairs to pack some stuff." "Are you sure you will be ok, because as you know I am leaving in a couple of days." I said to him.

"Yeah, Bells." "I will be just fine. I might call Billy to watch a game."

"Then I have to go upstairs to pack some clothes." I said while heading to the stairs.

"Of course" he said then turned his eyes on the TV.

I can understand from his face that he is happy for taking my life in my hands and understand me for what I am and what I want, but he is also sad that I am leaving.

I went upstairs. When I reach the door of my room I hesitated. What should I take with me? Where should I start packing from? There were so many things to do…. And so many memories in this house. Last year I came here from Arizona. But now something is different. It's like something keeps me here, to Forks. How many things happened here since I moved in. It was the first time I felt something like this for someone. And now? Nothing. Just a huge hole in my chest ready to open again if someone hurts me **again**. I can't feel a thing now. But it's kind of good. I see things clearly now.

I start packing things I want to take with me for the trip. My favorite bag, some clothes and shoes. My cellphone. Everything else I will need, are already inside my bag. But there was somewhere else I had to go tonight. Yes, right. Jessica had invited me in a party at her house.

I am planning to go. I am not really into this stuff but I had just decided to live my life. And this included my friends. I start dressing up. I put on a black, leather jean with a V-neck blouse. _Enough sexy_ I thought. I wasn't so sure about the shoes. I didn't feel like wearing my sneakers, and I don't want to break a leg by wearing high heels. So I decided to go with black ballerinas.

_I'm ready to go_ I think to myself. I went downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie and then went to my car. I get in and start my way to Jessica's house.

I'm here. The house is full of people. _Wow_! I wasn't ready for that. I thought that the things would be much quieter. But it's ok. That's not my thing but I'm not going to leave. I don't wonna be the girl that is out of everything. So I'm getting into the house where the loud music comes from and I see everyone dancing.

Jessica has a really big smile in her face; you can see how happy she is that her party had been a success from miles away. I'm very happy for her. She is not exactly how i thought she was at first but she is still my friend. Eric comes and get me into dance.. I'm starting moving my body uncomfortably but after a little bit I'm cooler and moving my body at the rhythm of the music. It feels very good. There are many drinks at the party. I'm aware of how did Jessica make her parents let her do that party. Ok, that's enough. I have to stop thinking. I will enjoy the rest of the night as much as I can...it's the best thing i can do right now.

I have drunk a lot. But i don't care. I love this feeling. It's really been a long time I since I have felt like that. I'm drunk, I know it, and I can't stop laughing but I like that. Everything here is so numb. A guy is taking me from my waist and starts dancing with me. I don't even care who he might be. I've dancing a lot for the last hours. And I'm really exhausted. But i won't stop. It makes me feel so good. I keep dancing with that guy until the minute I understand that he is Jessica's cousin. He is really beautiful and 3 years older than me. I stop for a second but he takes me with him at a place where there are only us. We are at Jessica's yard while everyone else are in the house. We keep dancing but more closely now. He started touching me and i was supposed to feel uncomfortable but no. I enjoy it. He puts his hand behind my waist and I put mine at his head.

We kept dancing like that, until the minute that he kissed me at the neck. _That feels good._ I thought but i didn't know him well enough. I couldn't stop it. And i think I didn't want to. He starts kissing me at my breast but that time i find the courage to stop him.

"Ok that's enough" I said to him.

I was feeling so embarrassed. And my cheeks probably would have been red.

"What do you mean that's enough? Don't you like it?" he said like he was feeling insulted.

"I didn't say that. I just said…"he interrupted me and said" Then what?"  
"I just said that i don't want to do something more...I don't know you well and I'm just not into you ok?"

"Fine Bella. It's my fault that I spent my time with you." he said and start going inside.

I heard him calling me something while going inside but I didn't care. I can't understand how I let myself do something like that and didn't stop him from the first minute. It must be the drink. God no. It wasn't the drinking. I know that well. For the first time since Edward left I admit that I missed him. I can't forget so easy the things that we spent together. I'm not a person who forgets so easily. The things that I do are important to me. I don't want to be an unreliable person. I don't like that. It's not me. What happened tonight it was a big mistake. I was just trying to let myself to forget. And I did it for a while but i have to be more…more myself...I don't know…

I may leave and go home. It's 6:34 at the morning. I' m going to go home. That was enough.

I didn't even know how I reached home. The most possible thing was me to get crash with another car. I'm trying to find the key of the front door but I can see nothing. _Oh yeah, that's it. _I said happily to myself while i was opening the door. I didn't want Charlie to hear me. He must be sleeping now. Yes, he was sleeping at the couch. The TV was open. He might have been watching a baseball game. I closed the TV and I covered Charlie with a blanket. Then I went upstairs and went to bed.

I must have slept a lot. God what time is it? 16:23. Ok it's time for me to get up. In my try to get out of bed I felt my head spinning. Ugh...my head. It really hurts. I have to get downstairs and take a painkiller. I also had to see what Charlie was doing. I take a deep breath and go downstairs. Charlie wasn't there, he might be at the supermarket or out in order to eat something. I took the painkiller and I'm going to watch TV. I didn't feel like doing anything. As I said party staff is not for me. _Oh my god_! What happened last night? GOD! I remember everything. I'm so embarrassed. How am I supposed to look Jessica again in her eyes? What her cousin is going to think about me? I feel dizzy. I will make a coffee. I have to explain myself to Jessica. I don't want her to believe something bad for me. I'm such an idiot... I'm heading to the kitchen when everything went black.

…..

"Bells?" "Are you ok? Bells? Talk to me…"

I hear some voices from all over the place. _What is going on?_ I'm opening my eyes and see Charlie above my head. Jacob is also there with his dad...I looked at them confused. I couldn't talk. It's like I can't do anything. My dad keeps talking to me. I close my eyes again.

…..

"Wow…What was that?" I jumped out of the bed.

I was sweaty. _It was just a dream_ I thought to myself.

I saw myself dying from a guard of the Volturi. He had dark brown and long hair and bright ruby eyes. But why? What that means? God, I'm getting crazy!

"Bells you are ok...Thank god. We were all so afraid." Charlie told me while looking and touching my face in order to sure himself I'm fine.

"What happened?" I asked him confused.  
"We found you down at the kitchen lying at the floor."  
"I must have passed out. I drunk a lot last night" I told him while holding my head.  
"I understood that. Ok. Now rest yourself...I don't want to see you on the floor again." he told me and he went out of the room.

Jacob was standing at the door. When my dad left Jacob came in my bedroom.  
"Now I understand why you are saying that partying is not your thing. "he said with a smile spreading across his, while trying to hind his laughter.

"Hahaha…yeah…Why are you here?" I asked him and I might have sound a little rude.  
"I'm here because your dad needed help to go out and called mine...So we came ,we took him and when we were back we find you down at the floor." he told me everything.

I'm aware if can hide something from someone…he is very good with me lately...  
"I need to eat something…I'm really hungry..."  
"Ok…I'm going down to find something for you." he said and with that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

**A/N: Me: Ok, this was a veeeeery long chapter –for me at least-. Thanks to you.**

**Angie: Yeah…I know. Something happened to me last night and I couldn't stop writing.**

**Me:*looks at her* Yes, I understood that, because if I remember well you stopped writing at 2 P.M (!). **

**Angie: And I didn't stop there. I sent you this morning some new lines.**

**Me: Yes and I had to correct your every mistake…..Whatever, THANK YOU! *hugs her***

**Angie: Yes, yes. I know. If you didn't said that…I'll kill you! Hahaha! Something happened to me cause I can't forget about Achmed.*starts laughing***

**Me: Yeah, don't listen to her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Me: Hello, my favorite readers! Thanks for your reviews and I want to, especially, thank thiree** **for reminding me that Bella doesn't know yet that Jacob is a werewolf, but she will learn it in this chapter. And also, Bella will go to Italy very soon!**

**Angie: Yeah…blah blah blah… stop talking and start reading the chapter!**

**Me: Okay…Happy reading! :)**

**Angie: ;) **

Chapter 7

_After two days_

I woke up this morning, remembering the past few days. My "hangover" as Jacob said it, the things we did with Jacob, while I was at his house. Yes, those two days that passed, I was at Jacob's place. After my hangover, I and Charlie were invited at Billy's house. Sue made us dinner. I actually had fun, and without getting drunk this time.

When we finished dinner, Charlie and Billy went inside to watch a baseball game, while Sue cleaned. Jacob took me to the garage and he showed me the car he was fixing.

"What do you think?" he asked me with a smile across his face, probably very proud of his car.

"Look Jake… You know that I have, completely, no idea about cars." I said.

"Yeah…Sure as hell I know. But…oh whatever."

"It's very beautiful." I said trying to fix the situation.

"No problem, Bella. Don't worry." he smiled again.

After that, we talked about a lot and we didn't even I understand the people that entered the garage. They were two and they were **really** tall, had dark skin and black long hair, just like Jake.

"Hey Quil, Embry!" "Bella, these are my friends. Guys, this is Bella." he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said giving my hand.

"Oh…So you are the famous Bella, Jake can't shut his mouth up about." Quil said looking at Jacob.

"Thanks, dude." Jake said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Embry asked looking both of us.

"Oh…Nothing. I just showed my car to Bella and we talked a bit." _A bit! _I thought.

Then we all talked together. I understood that Embry and Quil are really good guys. At a moment they complained about someone called Sam that I really haven't heard before. I kept that in mind so when we stayed alone, I mentioned it to Jake.

"Jake…Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah…sure."

"Who is this Sam that Embry and Quil talked about?" I asked, really curious.

"Um… Nothing really." he said avoiding to look at me.

"It didn't seem like nothing. They seemed really pissed off about this Sam."

"Well…Sam is like the "head" of a pack that is down here."

"What do you mean a pack?"

"I don't know either. The only thing I know is that everyone that got in his pack has changed a lot. And by a lot I mean really a lot. They all cut their hair and they have some kind of a tattoo. Some friends of mine, like Paul, really changed and they don't speak at us anymore."

I didn't have to say a thing. I tried to control my expression, cause I was sure that my mouth would be open.

At that moment, I heard Charlie calling us, so we went at the house. Charlie was waiting for me, beside the car.

"Here you are, Bells. Come. Time has passed, we have to go home." he said.

"Okay. Goodnight Jake, Billy!" I said.

I got in my car, and Charlie joined me, in the passenger seat. We didn't come with his car. I'm not going to be in a car with red and blue lights.

When we were at home, I said goodnight to my Dad and got upstairs. I had a shower, because I really needed those fifteen minutes of relax. When I was back at my bedroom, I wore my pajamas and opened my computer. I needed to set the day and time of my trip.

I had already told Charlie, and as there wasn't any problem, I could settle a day and leave whenever I want. There was a ticket in 2 days. The sooner, the better. I had the money, so there wasn't any problem.

It was settled. I was going to Voltera. But I had to say it to one more person. Jake. I don't know how he's going to take it, but I'm sure I will think of something in the morning.

I walked to my bed and I lay down.

The next morning I woke up and in an instant I was hit by a thousand thoughts for how to tell to Jake that I'm going. I decided to go over to his house, so that we can talk on our own. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower. I heard sounds from downstairs, so I guess Charlie was already up.

When I finished with the shower, I got out to get dressed. I put on a pair of blue skinny jean, a black blouse and my sneakers. I went downstairs and to the kitchen. I didn't sit down to eat corn-flakes. I ate a bar and quickly a glass of milk. I say goodbye to Charlie and inform him that I'm going to Jake.

I have to tell him today, because I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I got in my car and start my way to Jake's house. All the way there, I think of what to say to him. Something like "Jake, I'm leaving tomorrow, for a trip, to clear my mind." But I couldn't promise that I would be back. Before I could think of something else, I was already at the parking, outside Jake's house.

I went outside of the car but before I could reach the door someone came from behind me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I turned to look who was it and with what I saw my mouth fell open. There was Jake with no more long hair but short and really muscular. And as I watched carefully, I saw a tattoo on his right shoulder. He didn't…

"Care to explain why you are like these guys from this…this pack?"

"Bella, you really have to go." "You can't be here. Please." He said.

"But why?" "Why are you like these guys now?" I asked him heartbroken. Now I was losing my best friend too.

"Why now that we hang out together?" I said out loud.

"I can't tell you, Bella. I really can't."

"Why?" "What is this, which you can't tell me?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you, but you can remember, Bella." "You will know it only if you remember." He said.

"Remember what?"

"…"

"Remember what, Jake. Tell me."

"Something I have told you when you first came here. When I saw you…Oh…I don't know if this right…"

"Tell me, Jake."

"Something I told you when you first came here. When I saw you at the beach, La Puss."

"Can't you tell me, Jake? I really don't have time to remember. I'm leaving tomorrow." I said looking down.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"That's why I came here. I'm going for…for a trip in Italy."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"To change a bit…breathe fresh air."

"Oh…"

"Yes. So, can't you tell me what this that you can't tell me is?"

"No, Bells. I'm sorry. Only if you remember. You better go now." He said and got inside leaving me there.

Through all the way home, I tried to remember so hard but nothing came to my mind. When I got home, the sky was dark blue. _I have to get to bed now, or I'll lose my flight tomorrow. _I thought.

I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs. Once I was done with my homework, I wore my pajamas and lied to the bed.

I woke up the next morning, all sweaty. Because I saw a really, really scary dream. With…wolves? Then, I remembered, that day on the beach…

_**Flashback**_

_"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.  
"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.  
"Why not?"  
He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."  
"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.  
He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.  
"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.  
"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.  
Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.  
"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.  
"Not really," I admitted.  
"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.  
"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.  
"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.  
"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.  
"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.  
"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."  
"Werewolves have enemies?"  
"Only one."  
I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.  
"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.  
"If they weren't dangerous, then why...?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.  
"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.  
"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"  
"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."  
I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"  
"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."  
He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.  
"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.  
"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"  
He smiled darkly.  
"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."  
I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face  
was exposing._

_**End of Flashback**_

So…that means that…? Oh my God! He really is a… a werewolf!

I ran out of my bed, dressed in yesterday's clothes and ran to my car. I didn't really care about the hour. He said I could go to him at any hour, right?

When I got there, I went to the door and start hitting the door, for someone to open me. Then Billy opened the door.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked me.

"I need to see Jake. Now." I said.

"You can't, Bella. He's not here." He said.

"He told me to come whenever I could."

"You can't see him." He insisted.

"I know." I said.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I know about your…your secret or however you call it. I need to see Jake."

He couldn't say anything. He was with his mouth open when he went beside making me room to go inside. I went to Jake's room. I opened the door, and there was Jacob, sleeping in his bed, which was smaller than his whole body.

I started shaking him to wake up.

"Jake…Wake up." I said.

"Jake…"

"Ugh? What happened?" he said sleepily.

"I remembered." I said to him simply.

"What did you remember?" he said once more sleepily.

"About the wolf thing."

He didn't answer. "JAKE WAKE UP NOW!" I shouted. He jumped off from his bed.

"I heard you, Bells. We all heard you…" "Why are you here?"

"Well…It seems that you didn't heard. I know. I remembered."

"You remembered about that day on the beach?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And what do you have to say?"

"I believe you and I don't have a problem." I said calmly.

"You don't have a problem?" he asked confused.

"Why should I? I mean, I was dating a vamp…" I stopped immediately. I wasn't supposed to say this.  
"What were you dating?" he asked me looking at me carefully.

"A vampire." I said under my breath. But of course he would here. _Stupid supernatural hearing._

"A VAMPIRE?!" he shouted this time.

"Yes. I understood that he was a vampire when you told me that story. And with a little search I was sure." I said.

"And you continued to stay with him, even after you learned?"

"Yes, Jake. Is there a reason that we have to talk about this?" I asked with a broken voice at the end.

"Yes, of course. Cause you knew he was a vampire and YOU STILL STAYED." He shouted the last part.

"Please, Jake. Don't remind me." I said and the tears came to my face, when I hugged him. He was so warm. But I liked it at the moment.

"Can't we just forget it? I'm leaving today, to make a new start." _With vampires again_. I thought.

"I don't want to remember it right now." I said hugging him tighter.

"What time do you leave, Bells?" he asked calmly.

"At twelve o'clock. What time is it?" I said. He moved a little, still not letting me, to look at the hour.

"It's half past ten."

"Ok. I think I have to go. To pack my stuff."

"Ok, Bells. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said leaving his hot bear hug. I was going to miss him for sure.

When I got out, I went to my car. I waved bye to Jake and got into the car. Then I went home. When I was there, Charlie was there, sitting at the living room.

"Hey, Dad. I'm going upstairs to pack. Ok?"

"Ok, Bells."

When I was done packing, I went to my car and put my stuff in there. I said goodbye to Charlie and started my way to Seattle, where my plane was.

**A/N: Me: Biiiiig chappy here! Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed it. I know she went kind of fast to Seattle, but this chapter was like 7-8 pages and it would be kind of weird to be longer so…**

**Angie: Come back to see how Bella will be welcomed by the Volturi.**

**Me: Don't forget to review! It makes me really happy!**

**Angie: ;)**


	7. Chapter 8

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Me: Hello! I know that you will think of me awful BUT I wasn't here and where I was, I didn't have internet connection. So I couldn't upload the chapters I wrote. I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry….**

***after five minutes***

**Sorry, sorry that I couldn't upload.**

**Angie: Yeah, yeah, right. Whatever.**

**Me: Don't speak. So, I hope you'll forgive me. I will upload two chapters, to help you forgive me.**

**Angie: Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 8

When I reached Seattle, I went to the airport and took my ticket. I had to wait an hour, for my plain to leave. I got into the plain, after I gave my ticket to the man in the entrance. When I sat in my seat, I took the headphones that were there, and put on some music

We had four hours ahead of us **(A/N: I didn't know how many hours it is, cause I've never travelled with and airplane. Sorry.),** until we reach Italy, so I took as much sleep as I could. The dream I have seen back then when I was in Forks came in my mind again. How beautiful I was in my cloak, and although my eyes were ruby red, I liked them. They made me look stronger and more dangerous.

I woke up the right moment, because, I heard a woman speak.

"Appena decollato a Volterra, Italia. Grazie per aver scelto di viaggiare con noi. Ottenere una buona sistemazione." **(A/N:** **We just****took off****in****Volterra****, Italy. ****Thank you for choosing****to travel****with****us.****Have a good****lodging****. ) **It was useful that I learned Italian to school.

I got up from my seat, and took my backpack that I had above me. I went outside the airport and took a taxi. I had decided to go out of the Volturi castle and try to find someone from the Volturi's and follow him.

When I arrived at the castle, I thanked my driver and gave him the money. I noticed that he had a terrified look in his face when I told him where I wanted to go. It seems that the people might not know of the vampire world existence, but they were suspected of something.

I started walking around the castle and the town. After an hour, I was really tired of walking, so I went and sat at a fountain, to rest a bit. The atmosphere was really hot and the sun bright at the sky, so a place with water, was the best choice at the moment. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, I thought I saw someone in a cloak. I rubbed my eyes, to make sure that what I saw wasn't an illusion because of the sun, but I was sure that a few meters in front of me was someone in a cloak.

I quickly got up, so quickly that I almost fell in the fountain. I went behind him, or them. Because it seemed to be a girl and a boy, keeping a two meters distance. They were almost in the castle's entrance, when they turned and looked at me. Red eyes. Yeah, they sure were vampires.

I was almost a half meter or less away. They walked to me. The girl, I guess from the voice, talked first.

"Why are you following us?" she asked and she almost growled.

"I want to speak to Aro." I said. My voice calm.

"How do you kn…" she started to ask but I interrupted her.

"You mean, how do I know about your king and vampires?" I asked slowly and under my breath, but I was sure that they would hear.

"You need to come with us. Now." She said and took me from the hand. I smiled, proud of myself and I thought that it was so easy to take me inside the castle.

We went inside the castle and took an elevator. I was between the girl and the boy. I called them like this because, when they took the hood off, and I was able to see their faces, I understood that they weren't older that sixteen. The girl had light blonde hair and of course red eyes. When I turned to look at the boy, my mouth fell open at what I saw. Edward had told me that the twins were like angels, but I didn't believe him. I see what he meant now.

He wasn't as tall as Edward. He had dark brown hair, the exact opposite of his sister, which reached his shoulders and a, so beautiful face, with bright ruby eyes. His eyes were more beautiful that the girl's.

He caught me looking at him, and he smiled at me a bright smile, showing me his white, sharp teeth. My heart skipped a beat and started accelerating. I was sure that he listened, because his smile became bigger. Edward's crooked smile was nothing compared to his.

When the elevator stopped we got out and walked ahead. We reached a room, which was, as I guessed, something like a reception. I looked around the room. It looked like a palace, with paintings all over the walls. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings. A beautiful woman was behind the desk, with shiny, dirty blonde hair. She looked much like Rosalie, but there was something different in this woman. _Oh my… _I thought. She was human. She had grey-blue eyes. **(A/N: I don't remember what color her eyes were, so I decide a color. Hope you don't mind.) **She got up from here chair.

"Benvenuto, Jane e Alec." **(A/N: Welcome, Jane and Alec.)**

The two vampires just nodded.

I gasped and the beautiful boy in front of me turned to look at me, with questioning eyes. I didn't say anything to him, because we had reached at the huge, wooden door. The girl pushed the door open and the three of us, walked inside.

The door opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret which was probably exactly what it was.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls.

In the end of the room, where the three thrones where, were sitting three vampires, obviously very old, as I guessed from their face, which was thin like paper.

I immediately recognized them. In the middle was Aro, with his dark, black, long hair and a childish smile on his face. On his left and right, where Markus and Caius, as I remembered from Carlisle's painting.

Aro was the first to talk.

"My dear Jane, I don't think it is your duty to bring lunch." He said looking at me and I shivered. The boy, who was at the right of me, came closer and stand in front of me, like he was protecting me. I looked at him with wide eyes, confused. _Why is he protecting me? _I thought, still confused.

Suddenly, I heard someone's laughter and I turned to look from who it was coming. Markus was laughing. _Really_ laughing. I was surprised, and not the only one in the room, because I remembered from Edward, that Markus was the saddest one from the three kings, because of his wife's death.

Aro turned to look at him, surprises too.

"What do you find so funny, brother?" he asked. Markus gave him his hand, still not stopping laughing. Aro took it and stayed still for a moment. Then his confused face turned happy too, a huge smile on his face, and he laughed a bit too.

"Great, very great. We'll talk about it later brothers." He said and he turned to look at Jane.

"So, dear Jane, why did you bring this beautiful human girl here?" he asked, looking at Jane once more. She bowed.

"Master, she asked to see you." She said.

"And you brought her? Do you have an explanation?"

"Yes, Master. She knows about vampires, as she said, so I decided to take her here."

"And do you want to explain how do you know?" he asked, now talking to me, motioning with his hand. I knew what his power was, so I walked, still hesitating, towards him and gave him my hand.

He took it immediately. A moment past and he suddenly left my hand, looking surprised and a bit angry, I may say.

"Magnifico." he said.

"I can see nothing from this girl." "I can see everyone's life with just one touch, but this girl." he said looking at me again and I saw everyone's socked expressions.

"What is your name, dear?" he asked.

"Bella." I said.

"Oh, Bella. Could you please explain us how do you know about _our world, _and why did you come here?"

"Yes, of course." I said.

"A year before, I moved from Phoenix to Forks. I met there a clan of vampires. The Cullens. I fell in love with one of them, Edward, and slowly I understood that they were different. I searched for it and I learned that they were vampires. That didn't stop me from continuing to be with Edward. But a few months ago, a member of the family attacked me. They decided to leave, for me to stay safe. I had asked Edward to change me, because this was what I wanted, but he didn't accept and he didn't have the chance when they left. Edward had told me for you. So, I decided to come here and ask you to change me and join the guard, if you would like me to." I finished with my story and stepped a few steps away. When I said about Edward, I heard someone growl. I didn't know who did it for sure, but I could guess. I saved this for later, in my mind.

Aro, considered for a moment what I said.

"So, you loved Edward from Carlisle's clan" he asked. Another growl. I nodded.

"And they revealed you our secret? Because if they did so, they have to be punished." He said.

"No. I discovered it on my own. They just filled some blanks. It's not their fault." I said.

"Clever girl." I heard him say, not so sure I really heard it. "Ok. And you said you came here to be changed and to join us?" he asked again. I nodded.

"Well, I think I will have to discuss this with my brothers. We will inform you." He said and turned to look at the angel boy, behind me.

"Alec, could you please take Miss Bella to her room?" he said and turned to look at the angel beside me. He smiled at me and then turned to his Master.

"Of course, Master. Isabella, please follow me." He said smiling at me. Even if I didn't like my full name, in his lips, it sounded very beautiful. I nodded again and walked beside him.

**ALEC POV**

We walked together to her room. I remembered the pull I had for her, when I saw her following us, out in the town before. When I saw her I couldn't but stare into her deep brown, like chocolate, eyes. And she also smelled…_so delicious, so divine. _Like freesia and strawberries. But I haven't thought of her as _food, _not even once, since I saw her.

She didn't have a great beauty, like Gianna for example, but she had that something that made me want to follow here, in her every step. Something I didn't recognize yet. Maybe her beautiful, deep, brown eyes.

I could see her staring at me, in all the way to her room and I smiled. I wish I didn't have to leave her alone, once we were there.

When we reached her room, I stopped in front of the door and opened it for her.

"This will be your room, Miss Isabella, until the kings make their decision." I said. What if they didn't accept here? They would kill her? I don't think I could handle that. Even in the thought of it, my heart aches.

When we were in the throne room, Master Markus started to laugh, I was surprised and both confused. He hasn't laugh for over a century, since his wife died. What made him laugh so many years after? He was the most boring person.

"So…I guess I should leave you alone to your room. Someone will inform you when the decision is made." I smiled at her before I left her room.

I am thinking of playing Guitar Hero with Felix. I sure have to do something to distract myself. I hope he don't break another game…I chuckled and went to find him.

**BELLA POV**

When we entered the room with Alec, I was staring at my room with wide eyes. It was so beautiful. It had a king size bed with re, silver and black sheets. In a corner, was a flat TV that I didn't care much about, and a few meters beside the bed, there was a wardrobe. I thought that I didn't have many clothes with me, so I guess I would have to go shopping soon…_Shopping_…Perfect.

Alec turned to me. "This will be your room, Miss Isabella, until the kings make their decision." He said. Miss Isabella. I sounded so great. I didn't say anything. He talked after a few minutes, sounding like he didn't want to leave. That did something in my heart.

"So…I guess I should leave you alone to your room. Someone will inform you when the decision is made." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. When he was out, I went to the bathroom. I gasped at what I saw. _How many times do I have to do this? _I thought. The bathroom was so great, full furnished, with a bath, and a Jacuzzi and more than I would need.

I went back at the bedroom and took off the clothes I was wearing. I decided to take a shower. After this long day I needed it.

When I finished with my shower, I went back to the bedroom to put my pajamas on. I took off my bag, a pair of panties and bra and my pajamas. I put them on. I was ready to go to sleep when I heard someone knock the door.

"Come in." I said. The doors opened and Jane showed up. She smiled at me.

"Miss Bella, I thought that you would need some new clothes for your wardrobe. So, I thought of taking you to shopping tomorrow, after the decision is made. Do you agree?" she asked smiling.

_A new Alice_ I thought.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said.

"Ok then. Goodnight, Miss Bella." She said smiling and turned to leave.

I have thought of Jane as more… mean, from what Edward had told me. But she seemed to be like Alice. All happy and stuff like that.

I went to bed and the sleep took over me in a few minutes.

The next morning, I woke up a bit anxious about the decision. What would happen if they didn't want me? They would kill me? I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

When I was finished, I got back to my bedroom and took off some clothes to wear. I put on a pair of black, skinny jeans, an electric blue V-neck blouse and my black ballerinas.

When I started brushing my hair, I heard a knock at the door. I went to open the door. In front of me, were both Jane and Alec, smiling.

"Good morning, Miss Isabella." Alec smiling his breathtaking smile.

"Hello, Bella." said Jane.

"Hey."

"We are here to take you to the throne room. The decision has been made." He said.

"And after we are finished with this, we are going shopping!" Jane said while clapping her small hands. _Definitely a new Alice. They are haunting me _I thought.

"Yeah…of course." Alec said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok. Sure. Are we going already?" I said. They both nodded and we walked out of my room. Alec was on my side and Jane on his. Our shoulders touched for a moment, and I immediately felt a strange current go through me.

I am sure Alec felt it too, because he turned and looked at me. When we reached the big, wooden door, Alec pushed it open and we walked in.

"Welcome back, my dear Isabella." Aro said, a smile crossing his face.

**A/N: Me: And this was another chapter!**

**Angie: Yes, yes! Come back to read the next and the next and the next and the….**

**Me: Please don't start again! Please review! Makes me really happy! :)**

**Angie: ;)**


	8. Chapter 9

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Hello my favorite readers! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It was kind of hard for me write it, especially at a point, but I didn't gave up. I hope it is ok… :)**

**Angie: Yes, it was really difficult… But whatever! Here it is! ;)**

**Me: Happy reading and review! :D**

Chapter 9

**ALEC POV**

"Welcome back, my dear Isabella." Aro said, a smile crossing his face. Well, he seemed happy. Maybe they decided to keep Bella here. Bella walked in and bowed.

"Hello, Aro." She said

"We brought you here, to inform you of our decision." Aro said. Bella didn't speak.

"Well, it seems like you have a power. Like a shield. When you become a vampire, it will become stronger, and you may have more powers. It is possible. So, that's why we would be really pleased if you joined us. You will be turned any day you want. Is that ok for you?"

"Of course, Aro. I would like to be changed in two weeks." Bella said not hesitating a moment. She really wanted this.

"Well for now, we don't have anything else to say. You can go." Aro said, with a childish smile on his face.

Bella bowed again and then she turned to look at me and Jane. We both smiled at her.

"Ok, Bella. We are going for shopping!" my sister said, clapping her hands. She turned to look at me.

"Alec, you will come with us. We need someone to carry the bags. It's an order." She said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We turned to the door and went out.

**BELLA POV**

While we were walking to my room, I was thinking all the things that happened back in the throne room. I would be a vampire in two weeks. It was so easy. Edward wouldn't make it so easy. He complicated things all the time. That was him.

When we reached my room, I got in. Jane and Alec stayed outside, waiting for me. I didn't change clothes. I only made my hair a ponytail. I went back to the bedroom and took my wallet and bag.

I went out. When Jane show me, she frowned.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"You don't need to take money, Bella. E will buy you everything. We will also buy you your cloaks." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. Just walk. We have to harry, because we only have until noon." She said.

"Why?"

"Because Master said that he wants us all in the throne room in the afternoon, to tell us the bonds you have made, with all of us. It's very important." Alec said.

"Markus will say these, right?" I said.

"Yes, Bella. Now come on." Jane said, holding me from the hand.

We walked outside the castle, and into a private garage. When we were there, I gasped from what I saw. There were five luxurious cars. There were brands, I didn't even know. Alec and Jane walked in one of those. It was silver, and even if I didn't know what type it was, I thought that it was so beautiful. Of course it didn't compare to Alec. I blushed at the thought.

"What were you thinking again? Something naughty?" she asked and then burst to laugh.

"Stop it Jane!" I said and she laughed even more. I changed the subject.

"Why all the vampires have brand, fast cars?" I asked both of them.

"I guess we like the speed." Alec said smiling at me.

"Well, you are running faster than a car. I suppose."

"You can say that." He said.

"Come in, Bella." Jane said from inside the car. I had been standing out there, only me and Alec.

The whole day was a torture. For me at least. And maybe Alec. I was very sad for him. He had to take all of our shopping bags we had. He went to the car to leave the bags, at least ten times. But he didn't say anything. He just did as he was told from Jane.

When we walked to the lingerie shop, I blushed. Jane and Alec laughed at me, and I blushed even more.

"Victoria's Secret!" Jane shouted.

"Let's go, Bella." She said to me but then turned to Alec.

"You. Stay here." She told him.

"Yes, Madam." He said and turned but I think he rolled his eyes.

We bought, or it would be better if I said, I bought, six pairs of bras and panties. The seemed, and were more sexy than I could handle. We, then, went to buy my cloaks. It was better than the other shops I had gone. I loved my new cloaks.

When we reached the castle, it was two o'clock. Jane and Alec left me on my room's door and said that someone would tell me when it was time to go to the throne room.

I quickly got in and left my bags on the bed. I decided to take a shower and then put all my clothes in the wardrobe and all my accessories and make up in the bathroom.

When I finished with the shower, I went to the bathroom to put on some clothes. I picked up a set of bra and underwear and some blue skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. When I was done drying my hair, I heard a knock on the door. Those people had perfect timing. Or they could just hear when I am done.

I went to open the door. There was Alec with his so bright white smile and incredible eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Hell, Miss Isabella." He smiled his bride smile to me. I melted.

"I am here to take you to the throne room. Master Aro asked to talk to all of us."

"Ok. Let's go then." I said.

We walked in silence in all the way to the throne room. He suddenly talked.

"You know..." he hesitated for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Well...I was thinking to ask you out for a dinner...together." he said, looking down. Ohh...I see. He was afraid that I would reject him.

"No, no problem. That would be really great!" I said. We had reached the big wooden door, so instead of saying something, his face, now had a big smile.

When we went inside the throne room, Aro stood up from his throne.

"Oh, hello, Miss Bella!" "So happy to see you again. Alec?" he asked and turned to Alec. Alec gave him his hand without saying a word. Aro took it and his eyes were looking black for a moment, before he left Alec's hand.

"Oh...I see. I am very happy for you, Alec." he said and winked at him. Or at least it seemed so.

"So, let's move on. We are all gathered here to talk about the bonds Miss Isabella has made with the guard and all the people in the castle generally." he said and then turned to Markus.

"Markus...If you wish." Aro said to Markus.

"Yes, of course." he said and then talked to everyone to the room.

"It seems, Miss Bella has made many, and strong I must add, bonds with everyone in the castle. She doesn't have any enemy, but she has many brothers and sisters. And a father and uncles. I have a father-daughter bond with here and Aro and Caius seems to be her uncles. Jane, Heidi and all the girls from the guard seems to be loving sisters to Bella. Felix, Demitri and the other boys from the guard are her brothers. Except one." he said and at this last one, everyone looked at him both confused and surprised.

"It looks like, Miss Bella have one mate from the guard." Aro said and now all the faces were surprised.

"And who is that?" Alec asked.

"You, my dear Alec." Aro said smiling like a child in Christmas.

We both talked at the same time.

"Him?" I said while he said: "Me?"

I couldn't identify his expression at the moment. He seemed to be surprised, confused and..._happy?_

Well, yes. He seemed happy, proud maybe. He turned to look at me when I turned to look at him. I smiled to his confused face to relax him. His bright, ruby eyes, became brighter. He walked towards me and came to my side. He took my hand.

"I think we should talk, Miss Isabella." he said smiling.

"You are free to go." Aro saidand before we go I turned to look at everyone's expressions. Aro, Caius and even Markus, smiled at both of us. And of course all the guard. One, big, smile stood apart. Jane's.

**ALEC POV**

When we walked out of the throne room, I couldn't stop looking at Bella. Her expressions. Everything that would make me understand what she was feeling for me. Was she feeling what I was, for here? Did I even know what I was feeling? I might didn't understand it, but deep down, I knew right from the start, and I could see all the "signs". The pull I had for her, the ache I felt in my heart when she wasn't close enought, to me.

All of these where signs for what I felt for here. And again the thoughts I didn't want to hear came to my mind. Is she feeling the same? We had now reached the door of here room. What would I say to here now?

She walked silently inside and went to sit to the edge of her bed.

"So...What did you want to say to me?" she asked, grabbing with her hand the hem of her blouse. She was obviously nervous.

"I think you know very well what I want to talk you about, Isabella." I said softly.

"Ok then." she said.

" I don't know if you feel, the same with me, Isabella. And I, definately, don't want to push you. I think it would be better if we just...you know. Go out. Discover things between us. I don't want to relay just on some words and bonds." I said and I stood up from the bed. I would leave here alone for a moment. Let here think.

"I think it is better, leave you think now Goodnight, Isabella." I said and I silently walked out of the bedroom.

I walked down the hall. What would I do now? I wish I was able to sleep. They say that we might not know a solution for a problem of ours, but our subconscious might know somthing. At least if I could sleep, I would dream. How many centuries have past...

I decided to go to the library of the castle. I might relax by reading a book.

**A/N: Me: Love it?**

**Angie: Hate it?**

**Me: Review to tell us your opinion! Hope you liked it! **

**Together: Love ya! ;)**


	9. ΑΝ: Important!

**A/N: Very Important!**

**Me: I'm so terribly sorry for not updating, but in summer vacations computer is not included. And as I'm away from home, Wi-Fi also doesn't exist. I wanted to say that I will not update very much from September, because school this year (and the next 2 years) is very important for my future. So, I won't have time. But I promise I won't give up.**

**Angie: Such cheap excuses! Stop talking, you are making it worse!**

**Me: Oh…Please don't speak right now! Don't you see I am in the middle of an announcement? So where was I?**

**Angie: You were giving the 2****nd**** cheap excuse…**

**Me: Oh right… (!) No, no, no. Delete that. Haha. So as I was saying, I won't give up on this story, but I will update, I guess, every two weeks.**

**Angie: I'm saying sorry for her…**

**Me: Again sorry, and I will see you near the 15****th**** of September! *fingers crossed for good luck* (Do it for me, please! (: )**


	10. AN

Finding Love

BIG AUTHOR'S BLOCK!

I don't think you could/should consider this as an excuse for pure boredom...no, it's just school and my english extra class(here in greece we're taking a (kind of, if you could call it that) degree in besides that I just don't have any idea how to continue this story. I had already written half the last chapter ( chapter 10) a month ago but I couldn't bring myself to continue. I might give it to my friend, Angie, if she wanted it. I am also considering the "adoption". I have no idea how to give my story to someone else to continue. If you know or you're interested, just PM me.

Thank you so much, always love u :*

:)


End file.
